Trina
Introduction Trina is the hairstylist of the "rich and famous" who continually terrifies Eve Dallas.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 248 Descriptions *Trina, like Mavis, has a changeable appearance. *In Immortal in Death she had jewel toned curls, purple brows, and a rosebud tattoo on the side of her nose.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 151 **Trina's hair was in sharp ebony spikes that could gouge an eye at three paces.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 220 **Thin pointed nose and breasts the size of farm-grown cantaloupes.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 150 She speaks in a tone that is the vocal equivalent of rusted iron.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 151 She had an ear-blasting laugh the tone of a rusted tuba.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 155 *Green eyesInnocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 174 *In Promises in Death, her hair was pale gold.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 261 *She has firm, wide hands and clever fingers.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 154, 155 Fashions *"Her hair was in short corkscrew curls, with each twist a different jewel tone. Her left earlobe was encased in silver hoops that draped a tiwsted chain around and under her pointed chin to her other ear where it was affixed with a gingle thumb-size stud. There was a tattoo of a rosebud along the side of her thin, pointed nose. Over Electric blue eyes, her brows were sharp Vs of royal purple wich matched, Eve saw in amazement, the micro-size suspendered playsuit that ended in cuffs just south of her crotch. The suspenders were strategically placed over bare breasts to cover the nipples." Immortal in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-15378-9), p. 150 *"Trina was wearing eyebrow rings today, a fact that made Eve wince when she looked at the tiny gold hoops pinned to the outer line. Her hair, a deep plum purple, was slicked up in a foot-high cone." Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16371-9) , p. 116 *"Her choice of outfit was a somewhat conservative black jumpsuit with the holiday touch of naked Santas dancing over each breast." Holiday in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-16371-9), p. 208 *"... this one with twelve-inch coils shooting out of her head in screaming red, strolled in." Betrayal in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-17857-7), p. 322 *"Beside her Trina, her own hair in a foot-high ebony mountain ..." Seduction in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1), p. 250 *"Hands with inch-long saphire nails." "That made Trina laugh and sent the little sapphire she had centered on her left eyetooth winking." Seduction in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1), p. 251 * "With her green skinsuit covered with a birght pink smock." Seduction in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-18146-1), p. 294 *"She'd chopped off her raven black hair close to the scalp and had a neon pink design of a butterfly dyed over the crown. She'd repeated the motif with temporary tattoos - or so he assumed - at the corner of her mouth, and in a running line, necklace style, over her shoulders and along the tops of her impressive breasts." Portrait in Death (ISBN 978-0-18903-0), p. 176 *"Trina, who'd transformed her own hair into a waterfall down her back, in blinding white, smiled - evilly, Eve thought." Origin in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-20426-9), p. 181 Interesting Facts *She is first introduced with Biff, a fabric expert.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 151 *She said she gives the best shampoo and head massage in the business.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 155 *Occasionally, Trina applies a temporary tattoo on Eve without her knowledge.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 261; Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 328; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), pp. 207, 208 (See also Personal Enhancements) *Trina is a certified personal body and style consultant.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 208 *Hired by Nadine Furst for the show Now.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 178 *Trina, in addition to working for Nadine, manages the salon section of the downtown spa Bliss.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 170 *Trina, while she was wearing her hair as a brunette (Caramel Mocha with Starfish highlights) was targeted by The Groom.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 172-175 *Trina abbreviated speech: R-and-P type – Roly and poly typeCreation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 177 *Trina thinks Detective Yancy is 'a yummy one'.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 196 References Trina Trina Trina